The Revenge
by Samara44
Summary: Sequel to "Chokehold". After a few months away from Adam, Tommy had moved on and was doing what he liked. But one night while he was out with his friends, someone from his past from the vampires' world returned in his life. AU Adam Lambert vampire fic. Warnings: dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, non-con, dom/sub.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the sequel of "Chokehold". You need to read it before reading this one.**

**A lot of people asked me a few months ago to write a sequel for "Chokehold". So there is it. If you like or hate, please leave me a comment to let me know if I should finish it or no.**

**Chapter 1**

Tommy woke up when he heard his alarm clock. He turned it off and sighing, rolled on his back. He couldn't believe that the morning was already there; he was still so tired. Just like the last few weeks, the young man had trouble sleeping. He arrived in this town about four months ago and since then, he felt a little lonely. Yes, he had met a few people whom he could call "friends" but every night, he found himself alone in his bed. That was different from the weeks he had spent at Adam's mansion where he was always sleeping with the vampire. And since he had bonded to him when he was there, he wasn't able to sleep without the vampire. But the bond had been broken when Adam decided to liberate him.

Even if he could say that he wasn't gay, despite the number of times he had sex with Adam, he wasn't able to hook up with girls. He had a few invitations for a date, but he refused all of them, not feeling in the mood for that. It wasn't because he was thinking about the vampire; he just felt that he wasn't ready to have a relationship with someone.

Tommy had thought a lot about Adam during the first two or three weeks, but after four months away from him, the vampire was in his thoughts only a few times a week. Sometimes he thought about events that happened while he was a slave and sometimes he wondered what was happening to his ex-master and how he, Sauli, Georges and Scarlet were doing.

When he was kidnapped, he would have never thought that he would miss one of the people who he was forced to live with. Adam had captured, tortured, raped him and drank his blood on a daily basis. With Sauli, another vampire, it had been different. Even if he was Adam's lover, he had always been nice to him. And his ex-master's butler, Georges, had always been there for him, to take care of him or to help him getting through hard moments. He also missed Scarlet, a red haired vampire who was Adam's friend. She had taken care of him while his ex-master was out of town and she had treated him not like a slave but like someone important. She also helped calming Adam's temper a few times when Tommy had done something wrong.

During the beginning of his freedom, Tommy spent also a lot of time thinking about his new life. He had done some research and sadly realised that his mother and step-father weren't looking for him anymore. He wasn't really surprised about it, but he was disappointed to know that he was right about them; they didn't care about him. So, he had left everything behind and had almost everything he wanted ahead of him. The vampire had gave him 500$ cash and a credit card when he had let him go. After the blond man had spent almost all the cash, he decided that he had to find a job. It was not like he didn't trust Adam; he was pretty sure that he wouldn't use the credit card to locate him, but he wanted to be totally independent.

Tommy had first found a job in a restaurant as a waiter. But he was always so tired that he wasn't able to concentrate on his tasks. He made so many mistakes that he got fired after less than four weeks. Two weeks later, he found another one in a music shop. His look and his passion for music made him the perfect candidate. The young man really loved his job that gave him plenty of time to listen to as much music as possible and to discover new artists. He was working full time so he made enough money to move into a new apartment with a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom and his own bathroom. When he arrived in town, he had found a cheap hostel but he had enough to have to share everything with other people. He had now his own stuff and he could do everything he wanted whenever he wanted to.

After a few minutes of thinking about how good it would feel to go back to sleep, Tommy stood up and walked to the bathroom. He emptied his bladder and showered quickly. When he was done, he brushed his teeth, got dressed and went out. The music shop was 20 minutes away by foot from his flat. He stopped halfway to a coffee shop to buy a croissant and a large coffee. When he arrived at his job and entered into the shop, he remembered that he would have a long day; his colleague asked him to cover his night shift because he was doing a surprise party for his girlfriend. It meant that Tommy would have to work 12 hours. Well, he didn't really care; he had nothing else more important to do. So, drinking his coffee, he started to sort a pile of cds they received the day before.

* * *

Adam was in the shower, lost in his thoughts when he felt his waist being wrapped by two arms. He turned around and came face to face with Sauli. The vampire took the smaller man's head in his hands and kissed his lips lightly. When the blonde vampire parted his lips, Adam inserted his tongue in the waiting mouth and deepened the kiss.

"I want you…now…" he whispered, letting go of his lover lips.

Smiling, Sauli turned around, leaned his hands on the ceramic wall and bent over, showing his perfectly shaped ass to the other vampire.

"Is this what you want?" the blonde innocently asked, looking over his shoulder.

Groaning, Adam gave a few strokes to his hard cock and lined it with Sauli's hole. Not able to wait any longer, he gave one thrust and was balls deep inside the tight ass, getting a loud moan from his lover. That was one of the several advantages of having sex with another vampire; there was no need to be careful. Vampires weren't fragile like humans.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who wants this!" the vampire noted, increasing his rhythm.

But Sauli didn't answer; he was too lost in the pleasure he was receiving. After a while, when Adam knew he was close to coming, he bit the other vampire on the neck. As soon as he swallowed the first drop of blood, he came hard in his lover's hole. When he was back from his high, Adam turned Sauli around, knelt in front of him and took his cock in his mouth. He just had to suck for a minute before the blonde came as well in his mouth.

"Well, I can say that you were really horny tonight," Sauli said a few minutes later while he was drying himself with a towel. "You fucked that boy several times and you fucked me as well, and we came back home and you had the need to fuck me again…It's not that I'm complaining, because it's quite the opposite…"

"Yea…I don't know…It seems like I can't have enough lately…" Adam explained, hanging his towel and walking into the bedroom. "But you can say 'no' if you don't feel in the mood, you know…"

"You really think that I'm going to be able to resist you and your big cock!?" Sauli asked, following the other vampire and slapping his ass. "Never!"

Laughing, they both laid down under the sheet and cuddled next to each other, the blond vampire's head on Adam's chest.

"Maybe you need to find a new slave," Sauli suggested, running a finger along his lover's arm. "I know you, and I know that you need to have a human to use whenever you want to…"

"I don't think that I'm ready for that, yet," Adam said, closing his eyes.

"You miss him, don't you!?" Sauli asked, looking up at his lover's face.

"Yea…a bit…sometimes…" the vampire murmured before falling asleep.

Sauli didn't need Adam's confirmation to know that he missed his last slave. He figured that out by himself, not only because he knew how the vampire was feeling about the human, (he had confessed that he loved him in a certain kind of way) but because all the boys that Adam wanted to fuck in the last few weeks had all something in common; they all looked the same. They looked like Tommy.

* * *

Around 10pm, Tommy closed the music shop and joined two of his new friends at a bar not far away from his job. There were Ashley, a timid girl that he met at the hostel where he was living a few weeks ago and Brian, a black guy always ready to party, with whow he was working when he had his job at the restaurant. Ashley and Brian knew each other for a few years and they were both passionate about music. It was one of the reasons why they were so compatible with Tommy and why they became friends with him so quickly.

"How was your day?" Ashley asked when Tommy sat at their table at the back of the bar with a beer in hand.

"Long, but good…" the blonde said between two sips of his drink. "Do you know the group 'The Three Shepherds'?"

"Nope, never heard of them…"

"Me neither."

"They are very good. We received their first album yesterday and I listened to it this afternoon," Tommy explained with enthusiasm.

"You'll have to bring the album next time…"

"Yea, I will!"

"What kind of music is it?" Brian asked, curious.

But Tommy didn't answer. He was looking at a group of people standing at the front of the bar.

"Tommy!? Something's wrong?! I'm talking to you…"

"Sorry," the blonde apologised after a few seconds. "I thought I saw someone I knew…"

They kept chatting for a while and around midnight, Tommy left the bar and walked back to his apartment. After a few minutes, he felt like he was being followed. He looked behind him several times, but didn't see anyone. Worried, he decided to increase his pace. When he arrived at his place, he closed the door and made sure it was well locked. When he laid down in his bed, he remembered the moment he thought he saw someone he knew in the bar. It was someone he had seen twice when he was living with Adam and he was a slave, just like him. But thinking more and more about it, he was sure that the person was really there, he didn't imagine it. It was Kris.

* * *

It had been more than a week since Sauli had talked about Tommy. Yes, Adam was already thinking about him often, but now, it was worse. Everything in the house was reminding him of his last slave. He realised how much he missed him, how much he missed holding him in his arms, drinking his blood and having sex with him. Of course, the sex was great with Sauli, but with the human it was different; Tommy's body was so warm and fragile.

One night, for the first time since the blonde had left, Adam had decided to take a look at the activities made with the credit card he had given to Tommy. He was disappointed to see that the human didn't use it once. Adam didn't blame him; after how he treated him, he wasn't surprise that Tommy couldn't trust him enough to leave clues of where he was. One side of him was glad about it, because he didn't know if he would have been able to stop himself from running to bring him back. But on the other hand, he was worried about him. He would have liked to know if everything was okay with him; Adam didn't want Tommy to be in trouble or in need.

The vampire was still thinking about the blonde while getting dressed to go out. Early, during the evening, he had a meeting with a few members of the vampires' council. Now he just needed to relax and have some fun with his friends. So, about one hour later, he was sitting at a table with his friends, Sauli, Isaac and Sutan, at The Black Shadow, a bar where vampires were used to hanging out at night.

"No way…Look who's here…" Sutan said, looking toward the entrance.

Adam and Sauli, who had their back to the door, took a look behind them.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Adam said, standing up suddenly. "What is he doing here?!"

"Calm down, he's probably here for the same reason we're here," Isaac guessed, shyly.

"No…He's here to piss me off…"

Angry, Adam walked toward the vampire who was now standing beside the bar. He had a long trench coat and a black collar with silver spikes. He had his back to Adam and was talking with a woman with short purple hair and a spider tattoo on the side of her neck.

"Kevin…"

"Oh…Adam," the vampire said, slowly turning around to face the other man with a big smile, not looking surprised at all. "Long time no see…"

They hadn't seen each other since the Halloween party Adam had organised at his mansion. That night, Kevin had attacked Tommy. The event had made Adam really furious and he had forced Kevin out of his house. Obviously upset that his 'friend' had chosen his slave's side instead of his, Kevin had told Malcolm, a vampire psychopath, that Adam had a bond slave. Malcolm had tried to kill Tommy, Sauli and Adam to take revenge.

"Yea, not long enough…Why are you here?" Adam asked, crossing his arms on his chest. "You're not welcome here anymore…"

"It's not because you told everyone that we had a disagreement that no one wants to talk to me anymore. I may have lost my job at the council, but I didn't lose my friends, well, not all of them."

"A disagreement!? That's how you call what you did to me!"

"What!? You thought that your slave was more important than our friendship…"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about…"

"So, what is it? What did I do again!?"

"Are you kidding me!? And what you told to Malcolm, you think it was okay?"

"Malcolm!? What does Malcolm have to do with it!?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…He tried to kill Tommy because of you…"

"Because of me!? I think you're crazy Adam…I'm not the one responsible for your problems…"

"Yea right…You better stay away from me and my friends, because I swear you're going to pay for what you did…" Adam snapped out before walking away from Kevin. He was so upset that he was shaking with rage.

"Oh, Adam…" Kevin murmured, knowing that the other vampire could hear him very well. "Say 'Hi' to Tommy from me…" he added before leaving the bar.

* * *

*******Please leave a comment. I don't know if people are interested by this sequel so I need to know what you think if you want me to keep going. If there's no one interested, I will leave it there and move on with another fic.*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the next few nights, when he was coming back from his work, Tommy always had the feeling he was being followed. He was in a hurry to go back home and was checking behind him several times, but didn't see anyone or anything that could explain his sensations. He even decided to use another street after his shifts, but nothing changed. It reminded him how he was feeling when Adam would enter a room; he'd make no sounds, but Tommy knew he was there even without seeing him. About a week later, he was beginning to think that he was going crazy and decided to stop thinking about it. He wasn't looking behind him anymore and tried to take his time while walking back to his apartment at night. But the feeling of being followed was still there.

A few days later, in the middle of the afternoon, Tommy was sitting at a terrace with Ashley. It was a beautiful sunny day and they were both glad to have their day off. They were talking about a guy that Ashley had just met when someone walking in front of bar stopped abruptly and glanced toward them. They couldn't see his face; he was wearing a dark sweatshirt with his hood on and big sunglasses that hid his face.

"Do you know who he is?" Ashley murmured when she saw the stranger approaching their table.

Tommy shook his head; he thought he was Ashley's friend.

"Hi Tommy," the stranger said when he was beside them.

"Am I suppose to know you?" Tommy asked, studying the other man. He knew he had heard that voice before, but couldn't remember where.

Smiling, the stranger removed his glasses and pulled down his hood. The young man was as pale as a ghost and had deep shadows under his eyes.

"Kris!?" Tommy exclaimed, not sure if he was dreaming. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around…I don't live far away from here…"

"Hum…Ashley, this is Kris…Kris, Ashley…" Tommy said when the young woman gave him an interrogative look.

"Hi."

"Hi, nice to meet you…"

Tommy was wondering what Kris was doing in town. The last time he had seen him, he was a slave and was owned by one of the most evil vampires that he had known - Kevin. He thought it was probably impossible that his master had decided to let him go, like Adam had done with him. Tommy wanted to know Kris's story, but since he had never talked about his life as a vampire's slave and never said that bloodsuckers were real, he didn't want to ask questions to the other young man in front of Ashley.

"Hum…Ashley..." Tommy said, hesitantly; he didn't want to offend her. "It's been a while since Kris and I have seen each other, and we'll have some stuff we need to talk about…"

"It's okay, Tommy…I can understand boy's business…" she assured, smiling and standing up. "And I have to do some shopping…So I'll leave both of you catch up!"

Ashley, kissing her friend on the cheek and waving, walked away from them.

"So, Kris…How did you end up here? What happened with Kevin?" Tommy asked as soon as Ashley was gone.

"He threw me out a couple weeks ago," Kris said sighing. "He told me I was a bad slave and that he had found better ones; twins…Younger than me. He forced me to leave his house without giving me anything except the clothes I was wearing. I was hungry and cold for days…"

Kevin was giant asshole. Adam had explained to him that a good master should always take care of his slave and make sure he was safe. Tommy already knew that Kevin was not a good master; he would beat Kris and had let him be used and raped by several vampires during a party at Adam's mansion. And now that he had decided that he didn't want to own Kris anymore, he just threw him out in the street without being sure he was safe. "Bastard," he thought.

"I'm sorry to hear it…What did you do to find shelter and food?"

"I went to a bar where I knew I could find vampires. I went to one of them and told him I would do everything he wanted for the weekend if he gave me some money. But he pushed me away, telling me I still had the smell of a vampire on me and he knew I was Kevin's. He didn't want to interfere in his business. I explained to him that Kevin had freed me and that I didn't have any place to go. He didn't care. So I was going to leave when another vampire came to me and told me he had heard our conversation. He said that he knew that Kevin was bad with his slaves and wanted to offer me shelter for a while. So he fed me and gave me some money. In exchange, he used me when he wanted. When I was back on my feet, he let me go. So I decided to come to the city and try to find a job…So here I am…"

"So, did you find anything?"

"Not yet…I already paid my room at the motel where I'm living for the next 3 days…But after, that…I just hope I'll find a job soon…"

Tommy thought he was very lucky to have a master like Adam. He freed him and gave him plenty of money, even a credit card with his name on it. He had thought that his first days in town were terrible, but now he realised he had it easy.

"If you want, when you won't be able to pay for a place to stay, you can come to my apartment…" Tommy proposed, thinking he couldn't let Kris live in the street.

"Well, thanks…But I still have three days…I'm sure I'll find a job…"

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

Three days later, Tommy joined Kris in a park during his lunch time. The other young man was sitting on a bench and looked terrible. He was still pale and looked totally exhausted. Tommy waved at him and went to sit next to him. When he took a sandwich out from his bag, Kris glanced at it with hunger.

"Do you want one?"

"Yes…please…I'm so hungry…"

Tommy gave the sandwich to Kris and grabbed another one. By the look of Kris, Tommy knew that he hadn't found a job. He was wondering what he had done during the last three days and if he really had tried to find work. They were eating in silence when Tommy decided to ask a few questions.

"So, did you find a job?"

"No…I thought it would have been easier…" Kris said, lowering his head.

"What have you done exactly since the last time I saw you? You looked tired, but right now, man, I'm sorry, but you really look like shit…You will never be able to find a job in this state…"

"I'm having trouble sleeping…And I don't have any money left to buy food…"

"Don't worry about that for now…Like I told you, you can come to stay at my place for a few days," Tommy reminded, smiling with sympathy. He didn't really know Kris, but knowing what he had been through, he couldn't let him live in the street.

"Thank you…"

When they were done eating, Tommy needed to go back to work. He proposed to Kris to walk with him to show him where he was working. They would meet there after Tommy's shift so they could both go to his apartment.

"Tommy…You asked me stuff about Kevin, but you didn't say anything about Adam," Kris noted when they were waiting at an intersection. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't…He let me go...He told me that he understood that being a slave was not good for me."

"Really…so he kind of threw you out of his place as well…."

"Not really. He gave me money and a credit card…He even paid a taxi to drive me wherever I wanted."

"You're lucky…When was the last time you saw him?"

"About four months ago…When I left his place…" Tommy said, sighing lightly. He didn't know why but thinking about it made him realised how much he missed Adam.

* * *

Later that night Tommy had brought Kris with him to his apartment. He only had one bedroom, so he offered his couch to the other man. Kris was already asleep and Tommy was laying in his bed, thinking. Even if he had told him that he couldn't sleep and that he hadn't eaten a lot in the last few days, Tommy thought that Kris was looking completely drained out. It reminded him of the first days he had spent with Adam. The vampire was drinking a good amount of his blood daily and Tommy wasn't eating enough to balance the loss. So he was really pale and was always tired. But if Kris was telling the truth, he hadn't been around a vampire for a little while, so there was no reason to be weak because of the loss of blood. So maybe he was telling the truth or maybe he was sick. But he guessed that if Tommy let Kris stay at his place for a few days and fed him, he would get his strength back quickly. If not, it would mean that something was wrong.

So when he woke up in the morning, Tommy gave Kris a spare of his keys and told him that he could do what he wanted while Tommy was working. He told him he would be back for diner and would grab a pizza on his way back. Kris explained that he would take some rest and would try to find a job again. When Tommy left for the music shop, he hoped his apartment would still be in one piece when he returned later.

Adam was pacing the bedroom nervously when Sauli woke up at the end of the afternoon. The blonde had remarked that his lover hadn't slept well and had moved a lot all day long. He was worried about him.

"Adam…What's going on?" Sauli asked, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Something is not right…I can feel it…"

"What are you talking about? Can you just stop moving a moment?"

"I need to see Tommy," Adam said, stopping in front of Sauli and crossing his arms in front of him. "Just to be sure…"

"To be sure of what exactly?"

"That he's okay…That he's safe…"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? The boy had decided to leave you, to stay away from you and he didn't even use the credit card you gave him…Don't you think that he wants to be left alone?"

"Maybe…But he doesn't know what's good for him."

"It's been more than four months, Adam. I think you need to move on. Try to find another slave…"

"I can't," Adam said, shaking his head.

"Why? Why do you need to do this? And why now?" Sauli asked, wondering why his lover was thinking so much about Tommy so suddenly.

"The other night, the way Kevin talked about Tommy…I don't know…Something wasn't right…"

"But do you even know where you can find him?"

"I'll find a way…And I'm sure some of our friends have spotted him already; with his sweet smell, he can't go unnoticed…"

* * *

When Tommy finished his shift at the beginning of the evening, he was tired and hungry. So he stopped in a restaurant to buy a pizza and walked to his apartment. He was hoping Kris had a good day and had found a job. When he opened the door, he noted that everything was really quiet, hearing only the sound of the refrigerator. Tommy removed his shoes and went to the kitchen where he put the warm pizza on the table.

"Kris, are you there? Dinner's ready…" he announced, grabbing two beers from the fridge.

When no one answered, Tommy guessed that the other man had fallen asleep on the couch or in his bed. So he sat the beers on the table and walked in his bedroom, but Kris wasn't there. He took off his tight jeans and replaced them with a pair of marine sweatpants. He went in the bathroom, emptied his bladder and washed his hands.

"Kris, wake up man!" he said, heading to the living room.

The moment Tommy entered the living room, he froze. Instead of seeing Kris, he discovered that a tall man was standing at the window. He had his back to him, but he didn't need to see his face to know who it was.

"Hello, Tommy…How are you doing?" the man said, turning to look at him, an evil grin in his face.

The blonde was suddenly so surprised and scared at the same time, that it took him a moment before he was able to say something.

"Kevin!"

* * *

**Please, write me a comment so I know you want me or not to keep going with this story...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tommy was frozen in place. He didn't know what Kevin was doing in his living room, but he was sure that he hadn't visited him just to say 'hi'. When the vampire was around, it meant nothing good.

"Oh Tommy, I forgot how good you smell," Kevin noted, moving near the human and taking a long sniff but without touching him. "I know your blood tastes really good, too, but I would like to taste it again to remember its savour…"

The vampire was going to grab Tommy's hair, but the blonde moved away and went to stand at the other side of the couch.

"What do you want, Kevin? What are you doing here? And where's Kris?" he asked, shaking lightly.

"Don't worry about Kris, Tommy…He's safe and back home."

"What!?"

"You didn't really think that I let him go, did you?" Kevin said, laughing at Tommy's disbelieving expression. "I would kill my slaves before letting them get away…"

"But he said…"

"He said everything I wanted him to say; everything I wanted you to believe. I wanted him to get close to you so I would know if Adam was still around," the vampire explained, pacing the room. "I've been following you for a while now, but even if your master, well ex-master obviously, wasn't in the area, I wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to show up."

"What do you want, Kevin?" Tommy demanded again, trying to control his shaking voice. The fact that Kevin had been following him during the last few weeks and wanted to be sure that Adam wasn't in the picture anymore did nothing to help him calm down.

"What I want!? Well, first, I wanted to torture you and kill you. I wanted you to pay for what happened at that Halloween party and I wanted Adam to pay as well because of how people are treating me now. I know Adam cares a lot about you, so I knew if I was hurting you he would be really upset. But when I saw you in the street the first night and I caught your delectable odour, I thought it would be a big waste to kill you. So now that you don't have a master anymore, I think it's time that you have another one who knows how to deal with a disrespectful slave."

At these words, Tommy gasped; he didn't like where Kevin's explanations were going. He was in no way going to be a slave again, and least of all for that evil bastard.

"I don't want to be a slave anymore," the human objected, knowing it wouldn't change anything.

"And since when is it about what you want?" the vampire asked, laughing. "I don't think that even Adam had allowed you what you wanted when he kidnapped you…"

"So what!? It doesn't mean that I would let you do anything you want…"

"Oh, really…"

Tommy didn't have the time to react before Kevin pushed him and pinned against the wall behind him. The vampire grabbed his hands with one of his own and pressed the other one on the human's mouth, muffling his cries for help. Tommy was struggling as much as he could and was trying to kick Kevin, but he was too weak compared to the vampire.

"You see, Tommy, a vampire always gets what he wants. You're just a pathetic human boy…And vampires don't have to give a shit about what humans need or want. And now, you're going to be all mine…"

Kevin grinned, showing his sharp fangs to Tommy. He jerked the blonde's head a bit to have a better access and bit him on the neck. Tommy could feel the tears running down his cheeks; he couldn't believe that he was living this situation again. Like the first time Tommy had met a vampire, Kevin kept drinking his blood until he passed out.

* * *

Adam had spent a few hours in his office calling his contacts to know if they had seen Tommy. First, he had called the taxi company and had learned in which area the driver had dropped him the night he had left the mansion. He talked with one of his friends, Armand, who thought he had seen him a few weeks ago. At least, he knew where to begin his research and he was sure that if Tommy was still around, he would find him easily.

"Did you find anything, Sir?" Georges asked when Adam left his office and passed in front of the living room.

"Well, it seems like Tommy was in Atherton a few weeks ago. I don't know if he is still out there, but it's a start. I'm leaving tomorrow evening."

"I'm sure you are going to find him and he's going to be okay."

"Yea, I hope so…"

"But Sir, can I tell you what I think?"

"Of course, Georges, your opinion is always important for me."

"Maybe Tommy doesn't want you to find him…So maybe he won't be very happy to see you…"

"I know…But I just want to make sure he's okay. If I'll see that he's fine and seems to be happy with his new life, I will stay hidden."

* * *

Tommy woke up slowly and the first thing he noticed was that he was freezing. When he opened his eyes, he found out that he was laying on a concrete floor in a dark and humid basement. He was wearing only a pair of black leather shorts that barely covered his ass and had leather bracelets around his wrists and his ankles. When he sat up, he felt something like cold metal touching his shoulder and pulling lightly on his neck. He reached for it and realised that he had a kind of collar and was chained to the wall behind him. Even if he was a bit dizzy, he stood up and pulled against his bond. But Tommy figured out quickly that the three meter chain wasn't going to break.

Tommy's eyes were getting used to the darkness and he was able to distinguish his surroundings. The room was huge and didn't have any windows. There were no doors either except a large staircase in the middle of the wall opposite to Tommy, apparently leading somewhere upstairs. A faint light was hanging from the ceiling above the base of the stairs. There was no furniture in the room, and except for a kind of wooden cross, and a few hooks and chains, the walls were nude.

Tommy's toes were beginning to get numb because of the cold floor, so he sat down and rubbed them. Thinking about his situation, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. He had been scared, lost and despondent when he had woken up the first time in Adam's dungeon. But knowing Kevin, he knew that the things he had thought was tough about being Adam's slave were going to get harder and scarier this time. Kevin was sick, crazy and impatient, so Tommy knew he would have a hard time. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Afraid of who it might be, Tommy retreated against the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding when Kris appeared and headed toward him. He was wearing the same leather shorts and bracelets but had black combat boots in his feet. He knelt down in front of Tommy, smiling lightly.

"Hey, Tommy…How are you doing?" Kris asked, like the situation was totally normal.

"Kris…Why did you do that to me?" Tommy demanded, furious. "How could you lie to me and let that bastard take me?"

"You shouldn't talk about Master like that…"

"I don't fucking care! You betrayed me…Why did you do that?"

"I'm so sorry, Tommy," Kris apologised, lowering his head. "Master told me that he was going to punish me severely if I wasn't coopering. I didn't want you to be hurt or anything, but I didn't want to be beaten again. And I thought it could be fun to have you here, with me…I'm tired of being alone."

Tommy glanced at Kris and shook his head. He was still upset but having been a slave himself; he understood what Kris was thinking. The few punishments he had received from Adam had been difficult and painful, but he could easily guess that Kevin's punishments were worse. A slave would try to do everything he could to avoid being beaten by his master.

"Do you know what he's going to do to me?" Tommy asked after a long moment of silence. First, he didn't want to ask because he was afraid of the answer. But he thought the unknown was scarier.

"I don't know exactly," Kris said, thinking. "He told me that he will leave you in the basement for a while, so you have time to think about your new life here. But he will probably feed on you as well."

"Do you think I can at least have a blanket or something? It's so cold…"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to earn it."

"Earn it…" Tommy repeated, shaking his head. "And what about something to eat or to drink?"

"I'm sorry, Tommy, I don't know…" Kris said, standing up. "I have to go back upstairs. I'll be back later if he'll let me."

On this, Kris, turned his heels and walked away from the blonde. Without looking behind him, he climbed the stairs quickly and disappeared behind the wall.

Shaking lightly, Tommy leaned his head on his knees. He could feel his eyes filling with tears again. He was so scared by what was coming. The only thing he could think about was, in that moment, he had never missed Adam so much. He knew the vampire would be the only one who could help him. But Tommy had no way to contact him and he didn't even know where Kevin was keeping him.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes when he heard heavy footsteps coming from the staircase. He had apparently managed to cry himself to sleep even if he was completely frozen. By the sound of the footsteps, Tommy supposed that it wasn't Kris, but someone else and he knew exactly who it was. He could feel the panic rising inside of him; no matter what Kevin had planned, there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

"Hello boy," Kevin said when he reached the base of the stairs. "How are you doing today?" he asked walking directly toward the blonde.

Tommy didn't answer and retreated as much as possible against the wall, his arms around his knees.

"You're not really respectful, boy…I thought Adam had trained you well…Or maybe you don't remember the place and the role of a slave…"

By the tone of his voice, Tommy knew that Kevin was pissed, but he didn't know what he wanted him to do. So he stayed on the floor and kept his eyes on the vampire.

"Well, it seems like you'll have to be trained again…" Kevin concluded. Without giving Tommy the time to react, he made a step forward, grabbed the collar with one hand and pulled the boy up, pinning him on the wall. There was about one foot between Tommy's feet and the floor.

Tommy began to struggle, gripping at the hand that was holding him up and trying to kick the vampire. But Kevin didn't flinch; he just kept looking at his captive, an evil grin on his face.

"Let me go…please…" the human begged, sobbing.

"Forget about it, boy. Like I told you, I'd rather kill my slaves than let them go. And since you're mine now, it's the same thing for you."

With his free hand, Kevin grabbed one of Tommy's arms and pinned it next to him. He lowered his fangs and without waiting any longer, he bit at the boy's wrist. The vampire was really rough and made Tommy yell in pain. After a few seconds, Kevin removed his fangs and healed the wounds with his tongue. He released the blonde's collar and let him drop on the concrete floor.

The boy was rubbing at his knees that had hit the ground hard when the vampire leaned down and gripped at his chin and roughly turned his head to make him look at him.

"You're going to stay down here as long as you're going to be disrespectful," Kevin explained, angrily. "And I don't care if you're cold, thirsty or hungry. It's your problem. When I see that you can be a good slave and that you seem to show some effort to please me, I'll take you upstairs with the other slave and me. Do you understand?" he demanded, tightening his grip and sinking his long nails in Tommy's skin. "I asked 'do you understand?' boy…" he said again when the boy didn't say anything.

"Yea…" Tommy murmured, completely terrorized.

Furious, Kevin shook his head. He let go of the human's face and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You can't be that stupid, can you?" the vampire noted, standing up and crossing his arms on his chest. "I hope you like being punished, boy, because it seems like it's gonna be our principal activity for the next few days…"

Tommy didn't understand what he had done wrong. He was so scared that he wasn't able to think straight. But after a few seconds, he remembered and thought he had been a real idiot to forget the most important thing.

"I'm so…sorry Mas…Master…" he said, keeping his head down.

"Well, better now than never…I may be able to do something with you after all."

Kevin turned around and walked away without saying anything. After the vampire had disappeared from Tommy's sight, the blonde curled up in a ball. He tried to remember everything he had learned from Adam about being a slave but figured out quickly that Kevin was probably more exigent than his previous master. He just hoped he would be able to show enough improvements to be fed and warmed up. Because in the conditions he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long.

* * *

**Please, take the time to write me a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adam was sitting in a bar, alone. He had learned that Tommy had slept a few weeks in a hostel. He had moved to his own place but hadn't left any address. The owner of the place had told him that Tommy was friends with a girl name Ashley and that he thought she could know where Tommy was living. He knew she was working in a bar, but he didn't know which one. So Adam had spent the last two nights walking around the city looking for a bartender named Ashley. It would have been easier for him if he knew her smell, but he had nothing to help him. But when Adam had finally found the right bar, Ashley was out of town for a few days. He had tried to find out where she was living, but didn't find anything. One of the employees of the bar told the vampire that Brian, one of Ashley's good friends, might be able to help him. But the guy was working in a restaurant only during the day time. So he had to wait for a few hours.

Adam was beginning to be very worried. He knew Tommy's smell really well and even if he had paced up and down several areas of the city, he didn't catch any traces of the blonde. He hoped that Tommy hadn't left the town, because that would make his searches more complicated.

* * *

Tommy was laying on the floor, curled up in a ball. He was shivering so much that his teeth were chattering. He didn't know for how long he was chained in the basement, but he didn't have much strength left. Kevin had come to see him a few times and each time, he had beaten him up and drank his blood. The vampire wasn't drinking a lot, but it was enough to make Tommy weak. The blonde had tried to please him, hoping to be taken somewhere warmer, but apparently, he was always doing something wrong.

When he heard Kevin's footsteps coming down the stairs, Tommy decided that he couldn't fuck it up this time; he really had to be taken care of. So, when the vampire arrived at the base of the staircases, Tommy knelt on the floor and kept his head down, his hands on his thighs. He had never done that with Adam; his previous master had never asked him to wait for him in that position. But Tommy guessed it might be something that Kevin appreciated.

The vampire walked to him and stopped in front of him. He didn't move and stayed silent for a while and Tommy did the same. The boy was looking at Kevin's boots and was wondering what the blood sucker was doing until he felt a hand patting his hair.

"Look at me, boy," the vampire commanded, running his hand under Tommy's chin.

The blonde did as he was told and for the first time since he was there, Kevin's face wasn't showing any trace of anger. He still had his evil grin that Tommy hated so much, but at least, he wasn't upset.

"So, it looks like you're learning…It's a good thing because I didn't want you to die without having the chance to use you."

Tommy always hated the word 'use' when it was referred to him. It made him feel like he was just a 'thing'. And the thought of being 'used' by Kevin disgusted him. But even if he was upset, Tommy didn't say anything.

"Stand up, boy," Kevin ordered.

Tommy managed to do as he was told even if he was really weak but when he was completely on his feet, he had trouble with keeping his balance, so the vampire gripped his arm to steady him. When he was stable, the blonde noted that Kevin was lowering his fangs. So, trying to please the blood sucker, Tommy leaned his head on the side to give a better access to his neck.

"Good boy," the vampire observed, smiling. "But I won't feed on you…You're too weak. I think you deserve a good shower and some food. Do you want to come with me upstairs?"

"Yes, Master," Tommy responded, lowering his head. He hated having to call that bastard 'Master' and didn't want it to appear in his face.

Kevin nodded appreciatively and took a bunch of keys from his pocket. He picked one, grabbed Tommy's collar and made him turned around. He unlocked the small padlock that was keeping the boy chained to the wall and let the chain drop on the floor.

"Come with me, now," the vampire said, taking Tommy by the upper arm and leading him toward the staircase.

The blonde tried to keep the pace but he was so exhausted by the lack of warmth, water and food that Kevin almost had to drag him up the stairs. When they arrived on the first floor, Tommy observed that the house was fitting really well with Kevin; it was dark, cold and austere. The walls and the furniture were black, grey or dark brown and the few rooms they passed through were light lit. Thick curtains were covering the windows, preventing Tommy to see outside. So he still didn't know what time of the day it was. Kevin led him into the kitchen and when they entered the room, they found Kris doing the dishes.

"Master," Kris acknowledged, when he saw them. He turned toward the vampire and lowered his head.

"Boy, I want you to show the new slave how everything works in the kitchen and to tell him about the cooking disposition we talked about," Kevin commanded, pushing on Tommy's lower back. "He needs to get fed…So find something…I'll be back in half an hour…Don't do anything stupid…" Kevin left the room, closed the door and locked it.

Kris walked to Tommy and stopped in front of him. They looked at each other for a while, both feeling uncomfortable.

"What do you want to eat?" Kris asked, breaking the silence. "There's chicken with veggies or Mac and cheese…"

"Doesn't really matter…" Tommy said, shrugging. "Mac and cheese" he added when he noted that Kris was still waiting for an answer.

"Good!" the brown haired boy said, smiling. "Sit down; I'm taking care of it…"

The blonde took a chair and sat at the table. His eyes followed Kris while he was warming up the rest of Mac and Cheese in the microwave. He also served him a glass of water and a piece of bread and butter. When everything was ready, Kris took the seat in front of Tommy.

While the blonde ate, Kris explained to him how everything worked in the kitchen. First, Kris was in charge of the cooking for both of them. Kevin couldn't trust Tommy and since he wanted to be sure that his new slave was healthy, he told Kris that he was responsible for the blonde's diet. If Tommy wasn't eating enough, he would be punished of course, but Kris would pay for it as well. Tommy also learned that when he was hungry between meals, he would have to ask Kevin or Kris before eating something. They weren't allowed to eat unhealthy food, like chocolate, candies, ice cream, French fries, chips…Knowing Kevin, Tommy wasn't surprised about it at all.

"What about the other rules?" the blonde asked, wondering how severe his master was. "What about the rest of the house?"

"I don't know…You'll have to ask Master about it."

Tommy lowered his head and finished his plate without saying another word. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kevin had planned for him. He was afraid of what he was going to do to him. Of course, he would drink his blood, probably on a daily basis. He didn't like the idea. Each time Kevin came to him while he was in the basement, Tommy was apprehensive of his bites. The vampire was very rough and was always making sure to inflict pain to him. He was also scared and disgusted by the idea of being used as a sex slave by Kevin. The blood sucker had said nothing about it but he talked about 'using' him so Tommy guessed he was referring to sexual intercourses. But he was still hoping that he would use Kris instead, even if he remembered really well the vampire's hard on against his ass when he attacked him at Adam's Halloween party. Tommy was still thinking about that night when he heard the door being unlocked.

"Are you done, boy?" Kevin asked, entering the kitchen. "Come with me, shower time…Kris, clean this up and meet us upstairs…"

Tommy stood up hesitantly and his arm was roughly grabbed by the vampire who led him to the second floor. They entered a huge bedroom; the blonde had never seen a bedroom so big. Even Adam's looked small compared to this one. Tommy looked quickly around and felt his heart skip a beat. There was a king size baldaquin bed in the middle of the room covered with black sheets. The frame was made in a bronze metal and several chains and handcuffs were hanging from it. It looked like a set of a BDSM movie.

"What is it, boy? You don't like my bed…" Kevin said, grinning. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it quickly…Well, you won't really have a choice…"

When the vampire noted that Tommy looked even more scared, he laughed loudly and led the blonde in the adjacent bathroom. The bathroom was big as well, about the size of the one in Adam's mansion. The shower and the bathtub were huge enough to fit at least four people in it and, like the rest of Kevin's furniture, they were black.

"Come on, boy, take off your shorts," the vampire commanded, unbuttoning his dark purple shirt. "When you're done, I'll remove your leather cuffs and your collar."

Tommy looked at Kevin and froze; he really had to get naked in front of that bastard. Just the thought of it made him shake lightly. But he didn't have the time to think about it any longer because he was slapped hard in the face, making his eyes water with tears.

"Don't ever look at me like that when I don't say so," the vampire yelled, gripping at Tommy's upper arm and squeezing hardly. "And when I'm giving you an order, you better obey me, boy…"

The blonde nodded and lowered his head, trying to stop the sobs that were stocked in his throat. He didn't want to give to Kevin the pleasure of seeing him cry.

"Come on, now, take off your shorts…" the vampire demanded again, letting go of the human's arm.

Tommy finally did as he was told and when his shorts drop on the floor, Kevin was already naked, standing a few feet in front of him. This scene made him remember the first time he took his shower with Adam. He had been impressed and uncomfortable by being so close to a naked man and the sight of his huge cock. But at this moment, he was more scared than impressed. The blood sucker's torso was covered with tattoos and his dick was big and hard, pointing in his direction.

"Do you like what you see, boy?" Kevin asked, laughing. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it quickly. Come closer."

Hesitantly, Tommy closed the distance between, his hands hiding his crotch.

"Don't hide what's mine!" the vampire ordered angrily, slapping the blonde's hands away. He grabbed at Tommy's collar and removed it. "Give me your hands so I can take your cuffs off."

Again, the human did as he was told. When Kevin was done, he ran a hand down Tommy's back and pushed him into the shower, following behind. He closed the glass door behind him and turned on the shower. The water wasn't really warm but it felt good on Tommy's skin.

"You probably know already, but I'm going to tell you to be sure," the vampire said, taking a wash cloth and pouring shower gel on it. "You're not allowed to touch yourself without my permission, boy. So I'm going to clean you and if you have to use the toilette, you have to ask me first, understood?"

It was the same thing with Adam, so he wasn't surprise but he thought that asking to use the toilette was a little too much. Kevin was really a control freak.

"You're really beautiful, boy," the vampire said, washing Tommy's back. "I can't wait to taste every part of this body..."

* * *

When they were done with the shower, Kevin dried the blonde with a black towel and put the leather cuffs and collar back on him. Tommy was shaking lightly knowing what would probably come next. The vampire led him into his bedroom where Kris was already there waiting for them, naked and on his knees next to the bed.

"Stand up, slave," Kevin ordered. "Show the new boy your bed, now that you're gonna share it with him."

Kris stood up and grabbed Tommy's hand to make him follow. They went to the other side of the bed and showed him a dark red carpet on the floor. There was a thin black sheet folded in the middle of it.

"It's where I'm going to sleep?" Tommy asked, wondering how he would be able to fall asleep on something that didn't seem to be comfortable at all.

"Yes, with me," Kris said, smiling.

Tommy shook his head. How can Kris think that this situation was normal? Adam had been really good with him. He let him sleep in his bed and was always making sure he was warm and comfortable enough.

"I added chains and padlocks around the feet of the bed," Kevin explained, showing the chains lying on the floor next to the carpet. "This way, I'll make sure you won't try anything stupid while I sleep. Kris, I want you on your hands and knees on the bed. I'm fucking thirsty and I know that my new boy is a bit weak. So I will feed on you first, and I'll finish with him. Tommy, on your knees on the carpet; I want you to watch how a slave needs to be used in bed because you're going to be next."

Even if he didn't want to, Tommy obeyed and knelt down. He was scared that if he pissed the vampire off, he would pay for it when it was his turn. So he stayed there looking with terror at what Kevin was doing to Kris, knowing he would suffer the same treatment.

First, the vampire spat in his hand and on his huge cock. He put some of his saliva around and into his slave's hole and opened it up. When the blood sucker thought his boy was ready, he positioned his dick at the slave's entrance and pushed his hard member into it. Kris moaned but Tommy wasn't sure if it was in pain or in pleasure. Kevin kept pounding in his boy without restraint and without making sure he was okay. After a while, he gripped at Kris' hair and pulled back to make him raise and turn his head to have a better access to his neck. The vampire lowered his fangs and sank his teeth into the exposed skin. He drank mouthfuls of blood until the boy's arms collapse under him. Kevin retreated his fangs, licked the wounds and kept thrusting into his boy. It didn't take long before the blood sucker loaded his cum in the human's hole. He pulled out his dick without warning and laid on the bed next to Kris, but without touching him. Tommy couldn't believe that the vampire wouldn't check on his slave to be sure he was okay after the hard fuck he just received.

"I hope you took some notes, boy…Because it's going to be your turn in a moment," Kevin said, stroking his still hard cock.

Tommy was in shock. He knew the vampire's saliva would help with the pain, but usually when Adam had sex with him he would make him swallow a small amount of his blood to calm him and to prevent him from suffering. He didn't know how he would be able to take a penis that huge into his ass without anaesthesia. He was completely terrified for what was coming.

* * *

**Please, take the time to review!**


End file.
